


Evergreen Mountain Christmas

by windywindymoors



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Candy Canes, Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Coffee Shops, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Kissing, Love, Mild Smut, Mistletoe, Pastries, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Snowed In, Snowmen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windywindymoors/pseuds/windywindymoors
Summary: The cheez ball hallmark fluffy rom-com AU of Anne and Ann we've all been waiting for. Smells of cinnamon, and clove, and hazelnuts. Christmas lights and holiday fluff.Anne Lister sells Christmas trees in a tourist mountain town similar to Virgin River. Ann Walker is a realtor renting and selling chic cabins. They share an unexpected chaste kiss under the mistletoe on Anne's tree lot, but will it go further than that? Will Anne act on her feelings? Will Ann make some moves? Pour some coffee, cocoa, or bourbon and read on to find out!
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Anne Lister is briskly making her way to the coffee shop, _French Roast_ , she is going to be late opening the farm. She reckons people will be out and about today in search of the perfect Christmas tree. Head down against the winter wind, she doesn’t notice the overnight transformation of Main Street. The holiday decor has been placed on either side, lights have been hung on the awnings of the shops, a giant nutcracker soldier stands guard outside of _Priestly’s Pastries,_ with their candy cane lights promising to illuminate the sidewalks after the sun goes down. 

She checks her watch at 9:45 as the clock tower chimes the three-quarter hour bells. Two quick steps and she’s reached the coffee shop and stepped inside. It’s warm and smells like gingerbread, cloves, and peppermint - Christmas in a cup. Thankfully, the line isn’t very long, she’s third back from the counter. She notices the cute blondie at the counter as she removes her headphones. She looks her up and down. _Nice butt_ she thinks. Above the hum of the coffee machines and the festive music playing, she hears the blonde order an iced latte with skim milk. _An iced latte? In December?_ She wonders what kind of masochist would order that when the temperature has barely reached above freezing. 

Ann Walker steps to the side, crossing her arms, she thinks about her day while waiting for her order to finish up. She looks over at the woman in gray Patagonia coveralls, heavy flannel, hair messy under her winter hat. Anne, who orders an Americano, turns her head slightly and makes easy eye contact with the blonde. Ann smiles, and Anne Lister winks at her. 

“Whaddya know?” Anne asks. 

“Not much, ready to sell some trees today?”

“I hope so. Christmas is in three weeks.”

“What have you got on the lot?”

“Fraser Fir and Virginia Pine. You’d know that if you didn’t put up that fake, fire hazard of a tree in your window.”  
  


They both chuckle and Ann bumps her elbow against Anne’s.  
  
  
“My dog will drink the water and the tree will dry out and the chances of a fire will increase dramatically.”

“I’ve told you before, we’ll cut it so you can put a gate around the --”

“Yeeeeeaaaahhh I know,” Ann says dramatically, cutting off Anne. 

  
  
“Iced latte with skim!” Breaks the flow of their conversation, and Ann moves quickly to retrieve her coffee. 

“I’m going to Priestly’s, do you want anything?” She takes a long sip. 

“A bear claw if she’s got some, please.”

“You got it, mate.”

“When are you going to ask her out?” Pete admonishes Anne when she picks up her coffee. She rolls her eyes, and gives him a sarcastic reply about it being a _great idea_ in this small tourist mountain town. 

“No one cares,” he argues back, “just do it.”

She pulls down her hat with finality and leaves. 

The clock strikes 10 as she takes the first sip of the coveted coffee. She catches Ann coming out of _Priestly’s_ , heading for her shop, conveniently located next to the Christmas tree lot. The sidewalks are becoming more populated as more cars begin pulling into the spots on either side of Main, yet the two watch each other walking in the same direction out of their peripheral vision. Ann sips her latte and thinks about the wink from Anne, how it made her stomach flip over and over. She’s so distracted that she almost runs into the group of carolers. Anne can only watch as this is all unfolding on the other side of the street, biting her lip to contain her laughter. _O Tannenbaum_ from _Charlie Brown Christmas_ is playing in her headphones, adding to the drama of this scene. 

She reaches the south traffic circle and waits for Ann to cross the street. As she gets closer, Anne notices her freckles against the pink flush from the cold, her eyes are flashing green and bright. 

“I see you looking at me. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out since the 5th grade.”  
  
“I. Please. I wasn’t looking at you, I was looking at the coffee stain on your shirt.”

“What?!” She shrieks, looking down. “Oh noooo,” she groans, “Must have been when the carolers almost ran me over.”

“That’s not how it looked from my angle.”

Ann looks up and glares at her indignantly.

Laughing, she tells her she has an extra shirt in the shed on the lot. 

“Yeah right. I’d rather wear a stained shirt than a flannel.”

“Pffff, it’s not flannel, it’s a long sleeve with my logo on it. Will that work?”

“Is it black?”

“It is.”

“Great, I can slip it under my blazer.

“How will people know where to get their Christmas trees then?”  
  
“That’s your job, bub. I’ll be right over, I’m just going to unlock the store.”

//

Anne rummages through a tote looking for the extra shirt while trying to push the thoughts of asking out Ann to the side. She needs to have a good day and even better sales. 

“Aha! Got you.” She triumphantly retrieves the shirt and heads to the hot chocolate stand to wait for Ann. 

“Hey, Miss Anne!”

“Well hello, Charlotte! Your stand is looking quite festive, I especially like your twinkling lights. Are you ready for the customers?”

Charlotte excitedly nods her head, assuring Anne she is ready. 

“Good girl. Here’s ten bucks to get your day started.”

Charlotte squeals with excitement as she puts the crisp ten-dollar bill in her money jar. Footsteps approach, but they’re too heavy to be Ann’s. Billy rounds the corner, chainsaws in hand. 

“They are ready when we are,” he says with a grin. 

“Perfect.”

Just then Anne hears Ann’s voice calling. 

“Over here!” 

Ann exchanges smiles and greetings with Billy and Charlotte before asking Anne for the shirt. 

“Here you go. Just head straight back to the shed to change if you’d like.”

“I’ll change in the shop where it’s warm, but I really appreciate it. I have houses to show today.”

Charlotte giggles. Ann turns, “What is it, silly girl?”

Charlotte turns red and points to the mistletoe hanging right above Anne and Ann. 

“Doh, you two gotta kiss now.” Billy teases, “Lest you both end up old maids.”

Anne clears her throat, laughs nervously, and kicks snow with her boot. Ann steps in very close. Anne looks at her. There's a beat between them. 

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” Ann whispers to her. “May I?”

Anne obliges, revolutions in her stomach and heat rising at the small of her back. Ann gently pulls Anne by the shoulders, the flannel warm in her palms, and plants a soft peck at the corner of Anne’s mouth. Anne feels dizzy from the flutter of lips close to hers and slowly smiles. Ann is looking back at her with something akin to hope in her eyes. Billy clears his throat, breaking the moment. Anne looks up from her trance to find a group of people making their way to the lot. 

“I better go. See you later, mate.” Ann says to her with a gentle squeeze of Anne’s wrist. “Thanks again for the shirt.”

“My pleasure.”

Anne watches her leave, ignoring Billy who’s standing next to her with a big grin on his face.

“So, tell me again why you haven’t asked her out?”

Anne scoffs. “Come on, we have work to do.”

“Seriously, you should ask her to the Snowflake Ball.”

Anne turns back, giving him a sharp look and Billy drops the conversation. 

  
  
  


Anne turns her attention, and her thoughts, to welcome and help a family pick out their tree. The warmth of the soft kiss lingers on her skin despite the fresh, cold air. 

Just down the way, Ann is getting ready for her first showing, with an extra pep in her step from the glow of their conversation, and kiss, fresh in her mind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience. It's all happening in my life right now, which hasn't been the best environment for writing. I hope you enjoy this update, and please, stick with me. There will be more. Cheers!

_ Later that day….  _

  
It’s been a really good day, just what Anne had hoped for. That holiday feeling is starting to settle in, and she stops to smell the pine and peppermint around her. She can see the glow of red and white and green from the lights on Main Street. Half the trees were sold today, which made her very happy. It kept Anne from thinking about Ann. Billy waits as Anne counts the money and gives him his cut. 

“$500, not bad hey.”

“Charlotte certainly had a good day,” he says holding up her money jar, coins clinking against the glass. 

“She looked blissfully tired when Deb picked her up.” 

“Oh, she’ll sleep like the dead tonight, and Deb and I will get a break from all the Santa questions.” 

They hear quiet footsteps at the front. It’s Ann. 

“Well, she’s not here for me,” he says. Looking at Anne, he wiggles his eyebrows and heads home. Ann gives him a smile as he passes. 

Anne stands up and walks over with her hands deep in the pockets of her coveralls. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”  
  


They exchange shy smiles and giggles. They wonder if the other is thinking about this kiss.   
  


“Looks like you had a good day,” says Ann, eyes glancing up and around the lot.  
  


“Yep. Yeah, we did.”  
  


Ann anticipates Anne to lead their conversation, but when she doesn’t she motions to give the shirt back that Anne lent her.   
  


“Here you go, mate. Thanks for coming in clutch.”   
  


Anne steps in to take the shirt and feels Ann’s warm hand in hers, even through her mittens. She notices her bright green eyes again and drops the shirt, lost in her stare.   
  
They both bend down to pick it up, saying ‘sorry’ and talking fault for the poor handoff. Anne’s cheek brushes Ann’s face as they stand up, and they find themselves standing under the mistletoe, again. They both look up and look around, they are completely alone. Snow is beginning to fall softly. Anne steps in very close and rests her hand against Ann’s neck and gazes down her face. _I've been waiting for you to ask me out since the 5th grade,_ flashes across her mind as her eyes flick down to Ann’s mouth, back to her eyebrows, and then just a little lower, into her eyes. There’s a slow swallow in Ann’s throat, and then Anne kisses her full cheek softly. Anne pulls their heads together and Ann presses against her with her hips. They hold here, breathing together, Ann’s tongue pulsing over her bottom teeth with her breath. Waiting. Finally Anne swoops her bottom lip under Ann’s and draws them together. Steady inhales, and pressing and drawing out each other’s lips. Exhales and pauses. Kiss. It ebbs, into cheeks pressed together breathing and nosing and tickling lashes. Anne steps back to find Ann’s face glowing.   
  
“I’ve been waiting to do that, since the 5th grade,” she says with a wink, offering her arm to Ann.   
  
As two glowing warm bodies, they walk down Main Street together, arms linked. The warmth of Ann on her arm makes Anne feel extra badass, as they shoulder charge through the crowds gathering for dinner and shopping. The Christmas lights are buzzing and glowing overhead as they move through the chill of unfriendly winter air, boots snapping rhythmically against the concrete, bringing a big stomp energy that could ward off or frighten anyone who makes a glance too long at them. A group of women pass by with chatter and tinkling laughter that embodies the Christmas spirit and that slow-motion feeling comes over them as they walk in unison.   
  
“Oh, let’s cut through here,” Anne says abruptly, pushing Ann by the small of her back. “This is a short cut to the parking lot.” Thoughts of the day mix with the butterflies in her stomach as they make their way through the alley, giving her just enough courage to waltz Ann around and gently press her against the door of her truck. She dips her head and Ann noses her gently.   
  
“Oh look. You got a snowflake in your eyelashes,” and gingerly runs her index finger under Ann’s lashes.   
  
“You planned that didn’t you?”  
  
“Like I could be that lucky,” she says traveling the inch between them to land her lips on Ann’s again.   
  
Ann pulls her in by her shirt at the ribs as Anne eases her thigh between her legs, raising her knee to rest her foot on the running board. Coming together her thigh meets Ann’s seat, pressing and catching, and joining the length of their torsos. Hot inhalations and knocking skulls, and nipping kisses from each. Ann, enlivened in her sit bones, begins to move against Anne, working the ache down with some short like canters and long slow lashes. Anne’s mind races as she watches Ann enjoying herself. She uses her height to her advantage, bending her other leg and then rising up into Ann, a steady wave and then a buck with her hips. Ann’s head falls back and Anne sneaks a few puckered dry kisses to her neck. She feels desire within herself, swelling her, waiting, wondering. The friction of bodies and fabric, hot hot.   
  
They hear voices approaching and they slowly pull themselves apart, smiling broadly and giggling. Anne digs for bravery and kisses Ann’s forehead. They steady themselves, smile softly, and say good night. 

//

Days pass and they don’t see each other, dozens of text messages are sent between the two women, full of excitement and romantic musings. Ann cannot stop talking about the kiss and the HOT make out sesh at the truck. Anne is giddy, she has a smile on her face, all the time, that she tries to hide by biting her lip. Billy notices and teases her about it, gently, which makes her blush as she tries to play it cool. 

Late in the afternoon, a text comes in from Ann, “Do you have toys?”  
  
A jolt of heat flashes through Anne. Another quick text from Ann reading,

  
“** TOOLS!” 

  
Texts come in rapid fire.

“I meant tools!” 

“Do you have tools?” 

“Also, toys.😏”   
  
“Which is it, Walker?” Anne replies.   
  
“Omg, tools!”   
  
“LOL” exchanges between them. 

Ann feels the heat of embarrassment from her flub, and even though she’s at her home, she looks around and giggles nervously. 

Her phone dings as messages from Anne are received. 

“I have TOOLS.”

“What should I bring?” 

“Actually, nothing, haha. I have what we need.” 

“Lol, ok.” 

“I need help hanging a few frames. Think you can handle that?” 

“I mean I am wearing flannel, so, yes. When should I come by?”  
  
Ann, thinking about the incoming heavy snow, replies, “Come by soon. Snow is coming later.”  
  
Anne pulls into the driveway of Ann’s cabin, an A-frame with classic wooden paneling and the front wall makes a collage of glass windows. Anne hears barking from Koda, Ann’s Husky, who’s waiting at the far window. Ann is standing next to her waving. Anne shuts her car door behind her and makes her way inside, up the stairs to the teal door, a nice pop of color against the weathered wood, really adding to the aesthetic of rustic chic. Knowing Ann’s taste in art, Anne can easily imagine the decor that waited for her inside. The aroma of chili cooking mixes with the smokiness of a fire burning as she steps inside. Her heart is drumming against her ribs, the anxiety and excitement of seeing Ann again are making their way to the surface as she removes her coat and boots. 

The last of today’s light fills the room, magnifying its space, the living room is made up with a plush mid-century style couch and a chair to match, the stairs leading up to the loft bedroom are to her left. 

“Hi! Thanks for coming.” Ann leans in, not sure if a kiss is expected, and so, she presses her cheek to Anne’s. Warmth from her skin passes to the chill of Anne’s, it creates a little jolt between the two of them, shy smiles pass between them.   
  
To smooth the tension, Anne teases, “You know, you don’t have to get me under the mistletoe to kiss me.”

“Ha!” Ann playfully slaps her arm, and then steps in to land a few, quick dry kisses at the corner of Anne’s mouth. 

  
Anne clears her throat and in a playful serious voice suggests they get to work. With Ann’s easy directions, the art is hung up in no time. Afterward, they sit together on the couch and easily fall into conversation. 

Ann feels her stomach rumble. 

“Are you hungry, Anne?” 

“Yes, very.” She answers. It smells delicious. 

“Thanks,” Ann says, getting up and motioning for Anne to follow. “It’s a family recipe.” 

The kitchen is a small nook and they move about each other with easy touches on arms or hips, coming to stand next to each other to each make a steaming bowl of chili topped with generous amounts of shredded cheese, sour cream and crushed tortilla chips. A familiar tan box catches Anne’s eye. 

“So is Carrol Shelby a distance cousin?” she asks with a sly tone. 

“What?”

Anne holds up the box with a quizzical brow.

“Ya caught me.” 

Ann barrels over with laughter. 

“Come on, let’s watch some tv.”

Ann turns on a Dateline Murder Mystery, and they are both engrossed in the story. Breaths blowing to cool their food, clinks and scrapes of spoons against ceramic, chips crunching as they eat. An hour or so passes, stomachs filled, Anne notices the fire is dying and needs some more logs. 

“Oh holy night, Ann. Look!”  
  


At some point, the snow started to fall heavily and is quickly building. At least two inches have fallen since Anne arrived.   
  


“Hmm. I better go now, Anne says abruptly, “if I’m to make it home before it gets worse.”  
  


A flash of Anne stranded on the side of the road in a snow-filled ditch, emergency lights flashing, or worse crosses Ann’s mind.   
  


“No!” She says with fear in her throat.   
  


Anne turns to her, alarmed.   
  


“Sorry, no. Stay. Please.”  
  


A long gaze passes between the two of them, Anne can see Ann’s pulse bounding at her throat above the sternum notch. The clock strikes quarter past. 

“Ok, if you’ll feel better, I’ll stay. I’ll just sleep in my undies and flannel.”   
  


“Well, I can let you borrow some sweats, if you’d like.”   
  


“I think this blanket will be just fine. Do you have a pillow?”  
  


“Sure, I’ll go grab one from my bed.” 

_Shit, it’s going to smell like her,_ races across her brain. Another neuron fires, _Shit, I’M going to smell like her,_ she thinks with increasing anxiety. She feels the blood rise in her cheeks and she tries to steady her whole body from combusting with jitters. She starts to wring her hands when she hears the padding of Ann coming down the stairs. Coming down the stairs. With her pillow. With. Her. Pillow. The pillowcase is a soft teal blue, almost like the color of the door.   
  


Ann had changed into her pajamas, a white cami and fleece sweats. Bra-less by the bounce at her chest as she moves.   
  


_ Fuck me.  _ Anne thinks. She suddenly feels shy standing in her loosely buttoned flannel and black shorties.   
  


“Here you go.”   
  


A long moment and a long look, that begins from Ann’s feet, wandering up her legs and torso and finally, her face glows, eyes twinkling. Tenuous anticipation rises in the space between them. Anne takes a deep breath and crosses the threshold, landing her mouth softly on Ann’s. They sway a bit as their mouths find the rhythm and move easily together. Hands sliding and fingers gripping, each hoping for something more, something like what transpired at the truck.

Anne begins to turn them towards the couch, spinning Ann to lie down first, and then she lowers herself to stretch the length of Ann’s body. A zing of arousal up through her as ribs and laps come together. She feels Ann’s hands at the back of her neck and hears her whispering, she’s rather lost in this moment. Her body against Ann’s is the driving force of the slow, steady movement, but also, the trepidation of a precipice that once crossed, cannot be undone. The high gasps that escape Ann’s mouth calm the thoughts as they press and writhe their laps in an easy grind. 

Later, when she wakes up to look at the snow, she sees Ann in the bright light of the moon through the windows, and she knows. 


End file.
